


The Tragic Melancholy of Rin's and Aaron's Forbidden Queer (because they might be bisexual) Love - [Art]

by Anonymous



Series: Bad Bang III: The Series [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: ? - Freeform, Because it's not but that was a pre-condition or something of posting to the colleciton so w/e, Exceptional orthography, F/F, Levi defeated by fine holstein leather, M/M, Multi, Oh, Sex positive portrayal of stripping (except it's a punishment i think?), There is some swimming, am i suppose to say, deliberately bad art, i guess, idk i didn't like how levi was punished by the bovine-agenda narrative so I tried to reclaim him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful works of handpainted art with multimedia influences made to depict the unique and fascinating work by an anonymous author to whom I was assigned against my own free ability to think and choose who I wish direct my artistic talents for. Take in the stunningness of the hues of a restrained but broad pallette, the careful composition of each scene, with careful foreground/background balance and arrangement of figures and still life, the way it provides not just a storyboard that allows you to dive into the emotional heart of the tale, but also deep food for thought on more abstract matters such as the depths of human suffering, on the biochemical nature of interplanetary-andro-fusion, and questions about our perception of beauty, whether we perceive and interpret colour, light, and cosmic coherence in the same way as our fellow beings. Take all this in and walk out profoundly changed by the imperceivable but ever-present brilliance of the artistic endeavours herein, and take with you the socio-political message that it has to offer that could profoundly change our understanding of the world. This is part of a series--let that series be understood as one small but magnificent part of the series that is life and disc</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragic Melancholy of Rin's and Aaron's Forbidden Queer (because they might be bisexual) Love - [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tragic Melancholy of Rin and Eren's Forbidden Gay Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250802) by Anonymous. 



> I'm so done with the word limit. Please recite my artistic brilliance to me in full later.

>You enter the museum, immediately before you:

 

 

>You exit the museum

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Perhaps, Lets Not. And Lie About it for Science!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206588) by [In The Boop Boop Room (norabombay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/In%20The%20Boop%20Boop%20Room)




End file.
